To the rescue
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sans is one of many monsters who suffer with depression and some anxiety. He is usually very capable of keeping it under control however there are times that it gets the best of him. He can't control it anymore as it bursts up and out in such a horrible way. He can't do anything about it but go for the ride... Hoping and praying that this torture will end one way or another.


Weak.

Stupid.

Powerless.

Can't do anything right.

You're better off dead.

You only prefer to be alone because you're not worthy to be around anyone else.

You mess everything up!

A sob comes from the darkened room as a blue magical glow grows brighter and brighter.

Wish you were gone!

You always say the wrong things!

You hide too much!

No one can help someone like you!

"I... I just want someone to say that everything will be alright..." The whisper words almost could have echoed in the silence of the room.

You're alone!

No one wants you!

No one will save you.

The glow keeps getting brighter as the one responsible for the glow curls up. Curling up into a ball on the bed hands on the head.

You can't do it.

You're a coward.

No one trusts you.

Everyone will celebrate your disappearance.

It'll be a burden lifted.

More sobs echo in the room. "Please." A sobbed word. "Please end it. I want it to end." Breathing gets faster as the urge hits hard and sudden.

An urge to find something sharp. To slice into an arm or leg. To feel the physical pain to stop the emotional pain. To see the wound and know that it is well deserved.

Before the other could move however the door slams open making the other jump slightly.

Hurried footsteps rush to the bedside. "Sans!" A concerned voice comes out over top of the rest. A hand so familiar and so warm rests upon the others shoulder. "Hey Sans! Come on! Speak to me! Please brother!" The pleads almost desperate from worry, and the want to make all that pain go away. This was soon followed by the sensation of a magical aura. One trying to warp itself around the other. One trying to bring assurance and security.

Almost hesitantly Sans peeks out by raising one of his arms. His eyes falling upon the other skeleton. He lets their eyes meet. He blinks upon noticing a soft glow begin to come from the others eyes. His eyes stare at the glow of a warm orange colour. He can't help but feel that it's inviting and accepting. His own magical glow starts to settle down a bit. He moves his arm completely letting more of his face be seen. He feels a gently hand rest against his cheek. He isn't surprised when the thumb moves to wipe away the tears there.

"Talk to me."

Sans takes a shuddering breath not really sure where to start. He however can tell that Papyrus is ready to be patient this time. He knows that the other will listen to what he has to say. He can see it in his eyes. He slowly leans more into his brother with a soft sigh. "P-Papyrus..." He tries to begin as his brother appearing was like a prayer answered. He can't help it and he breaks down to his brother. His hands clinging to his brothers clothes. "I screw up! I can't get anything right! So many mistakes I should have never made! Then the voices in my head chant to me! I can't take it! But I know they're right! I'm weak. I'm pathetic. All I ever do is screw up!" He presses closer to Papyrus who keeps him held close. "Is just a burden."

It is at this point that Papyrus speaks up, stopping him from saying more. "No. Sans." His tone is so sure and yet has a mixture of assurance as well as part scolding. "Those voices are lying. You're not any of those things." He keeps Sans held close. "We all make mistakes. We all have our bad days. But we gotta move forward. We gotta push ourselves away from it. Remind ourselves of the good. The good words. The good memories. And realize that no. We're no a burden. We're not weak or even pathetic." He nuzzles the top of his older brothers head. "Sans. You're the best monster in the whole wide world. I wish you could see that yourself. Just because you have one HP doesn't make you weak. It also doesn't make you have any less worth. Don't let some bad mistakes get in the way of seeing the good."

Sans listens to what the other has to say.

"You can actually be funny as much as I hate puns. You are able to get others into good moods easily. You always seem to know what to do. You raised me all on your own. Taking care of bills and everything else. Finding ways to support us when you didn't have a job. You are sweet. I feel my negative emotions go away when I'm with you. I sometimes wish I could give you so many hugs. As a thanks for everything you did for me. Even for supporting me wanting to be in the royal guard. So Sans. Please remember that you're worth so much. Probably not just to me but to friends as well. We all want you to stay."

"Even though I cause problems because of my mood issues?" Sans inquires almost hesitantly.

"Even if you feel that you cause problems with it." Papyrus assures him. "You're one of a kind Sans. No one can ever replace you. Not even a clone."

"Thanks Paps." Sans feels a bit better now.

"Nyeh heh heh heh. It is not a problem. I the great Papyrus have achieved my goal."

"Goal?" Sans blinks up at his brother.

"To be almost as good as you at comfort. No one can beat you at that." Papyrus exclaims with a smile.

"Heh. Don't rattle your bones over being second best. You excel at your own things. That's the bone-ified truth." Sans feels worried that this could all be snatched away. He always figured that fate was cruel to him. He doesn't want the best thing in his life to be taken away. He has to keep Papyrus with him. He has to! He needs him! He can't let fate take him away from him. He doesn't mind if Papyrus finds love as long as Papyrus is still able to be there for him. His attention comes back when his dear brother speaks.

"I shall let that pun slide Sans." Papyrus informs him smiling. "Just don't get used to it."

"Heh. I won't." Sans promises unable to help matching Papyrus's smile.

Papyrus shifts them around until they are able to lay down side by side.

They sit there cuddling for a bit before Papyrus breaks the comfortable silence.

"Nyeh. I suppose we should try to return to sleep."

"Yeah..." Sans shifts as close as he can to Papyrus. His head nuzzling into the others chest. "... Rest..." He doesn't think that he'll sleep, well that is until his eyes drift closed. He finds himself feeling secure and assured in his brothers arms. He also feels better with the soft glow of his brothers soul. He is out into dreamland in no time.

Papyruss smile gains affection to it as he gently strokes his sleeping brothers skull. "Have a good rest Sans." He leans down placing a gentle kiss on the top of his brothers head. "Have happy dreams. You deserve it." He soon joins him in sleep.

Their souls glowing softly to one another as they sleep.

The end.


End file.
